Pixies
There are pixies (called "minifairies" in the Italian version) who bond with fairies as well as four guardian pixies that protect the Codex at Alfea, Redfountain, Cloudtower and Pixie Village. There is a spinoff series based on the pixies entitled "PopPixie" that has premiered in the Netherlands, Belgium, Italy & France. You May also go to site http://poppixies.wikia.com/wiki/Pop_Pixies_Wiki to know more about the pixies. Pixies bonded to the Winx Club Lockette - is the Pixie of Portals Amore - is the Pixie of Love, and lives up to her name, "Amore" being Italian for "love." Her sensitive nature is mirrored in her appearance by her rosy-red hair, flowing pink dress and floral decorations. She is Stella's bonded pixie. Kerry Williams voices Amore in the 4Kids version and Ilaria Latini in the Original version. Chatta - is the Pixie of Gossip. Her hair is dirty blonde and styled in long pigtails and she wears a green tank top, miniskirt, and boots. She is Flora's bonded pixie. Rebecca Handler voices Chatta in the 4kids version and Perla Liberatori in the Original version. Digit - is the Pixie of Nanotechnology. She is extremely immaculate, logical, precise, mathematical and shows little emotion. She wears a blue, futuristic jumpsuit. She is Tecna's bonded pixie and the two of them have an extremely close relationship. They are perfect for challenging each others' minds and video game skills, discussing similar interests and speaking in their technical manner. Lisa Ortiz voices Digit in the 4Kids version and Gemma Donati in the Original version. Lockette - is the Pixie of Portals. She has a hair clip that transforms into a scepter which helps her point people in the right direction. She is the second youngest pixie bonded to the Winx, after Piff. Lockette is Bloom's bonded pixie, as Bloom often finds herself lost and is constantly on a journey to discover the secrets of her past. Lockette not only helps Bloom find her way physically, but also emotionally, as Bloom tries to discover her true self and connect with her power and family. Andi Whaley voices Lockette in the 4Kids version and Laura Lenghi in the Original version. Piff - is the baby Pixie of Sweet Sleep, who wears a pink dress and bonnet with lace. She is bonded to Layla/Aisha and often helps her with her troubling nightmares. She can't talk, so she speaks in baby language. She also couldn't fly when she was first found along with the other pixies so Layla had to carry her. Over time, Piff becomes able to fly and learns how say 3 words: Bye, Layla and Cocoa. Domitilla D'Amico voices Piff in the original version and unknown in the 4kids version. Tune - the Pixie of Etiquette and Good Manners, is polite, even when she is yelling at others. Tune is neat, orderly, prim and proper and old-fashioned, with pale purple hair and a Victorian-style outfit in purple, white, and blue. Tune believes in being lady-like, a contrast to her bonded fairy, Musa, who is famous for her outgoing and tomboyish behavior. In spite of Tune's nagging and correcting, Tune and Musa make the perfect pair, each lessening each others' extremes. Michal Friedman voices Tune in the 4Kids version and Letizia Ciampa the Original version. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Pixies